<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Dream of You by CarryOnScreaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294811">To Dream of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnScreaming/pseuds/CarryOnScreaming'>CarryOnScreaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fluff, Harry Potter AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnScreaming/pseuds/CarryOnScreaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crystal and Gigi have a quiet night in the Hufflepuff common room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Dream of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not only my first Crystal and Gigi fic but it's my first RPF so be gentle!<br/>But saying that I'm also up for prompts in this AU or for anything else!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I never want to move from this spot” Gigi sighed as she felt her girlfriends fingers coming through her long blonde hair.</p><p>The pair had taken ownership of the common room sofa for the night, with the taller girl having draped her lanky form across so she could lay her head in Crystal's lap. They were both completely happy with their setup for the night, the common room was quiet, the fire was on, they’d already finished the homework that needed urgently doing. There was nothing more for the girls to do than just enjoy each others company. </p><p>It was times like these that they found themselves lost in the most, when they could just be together without a care in the world. It was beginning to get late though and soon everyone would have to head to their dorms forcing the two apart. Crystal loathed the thought of having to untangle herself from Gigi so the taller girl could make her way back to the Slytherin Common room. It was safe in the castle, safer than anywhere in the outside world but the thought of the girl she loved walking all the way back to the dungeons alone made her anxious.</p><p>She kept her hands moving in the blondes hair, it was much tamer than her own, hers being a mess most of the time as the red curls cascaded over her shoulders. The taller girl sighed, the soft sound falling from her lips as she began to doze from the comforting feeling of the short finger nails scratching her scalp.</p><p>“Hey babies” Jan, Crystal’s fellow Hufflepuff, bounded over in a ball of exuberance, “it’s nearly curfew.”</p><p>Crystal looked down at the girl in her lap, not wanting to give up the warmth she brought her for even a minute. It was selfish she knew but she never wanted them to part, in fact sleeping alone was becoming more difficult, her head filled the dreams of the day they wouldn’t have to separate.</p><p>Jan gently patted her housemate on the shoulder, she knew what it was like, her girlfriend Jackie was in Ravenclaw and they had the same issue of having to part every night. </p><p>Gigi shifted, opening her eyes to look up at the red haired girl, smiling sleepily as she made no effort to move from her position. </p><p>“I don’t want to go” she huffed.</p><p>Crystal smiled down at her, leaning in to leave a peck on her lips, “I don’t want you to go either baby.”</p><p>They leaned back in, determined to spend their last few minutes lazily wrapped up in each other, only pulling apart when someone coughed loudly near them.</p><p>“Look, you two are so cute it’s making me sick” Nina shook her head at them, “just go upstairs to bed, I’ll cover for you.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Crystal had tears in her eyes she was so shocked.</p><p>Nina was Head Girl and probably the only person who would be able to get away with covering for them, it meant so much to the couple that they had someone willing to put themselves out for them.</p><p>“Yes I’m sure” the older girl gestured to the corridor holding the girls dorms, “now go to bed.”</p><p>The pair jumped up off the sofa, holding onto each other's hands as they did so, giddily making their way towards the girls dorms.</p><p>“Oh and girls” they heard Nina call to them just before they disappeared, “don’t make me regret this.”</p><p>The last thing she heard was the muffled confirmation that they’d behave themselves, something she didn’t believe one bit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>